The New Member of the Organization
by TheOne TheOnly TheFreeShooter
Summary: there is a new member of the organization and she has something evil planed for the other member


**The New Member of the Organization**

Chapter one: I love my computer

" I finally did it"! Said Caitlin while on the computer

" SHUT THE HELL UP"!!! Said her brother Jerry from down stairs

"Never"!

"What"!

"Nothing"

Caitlin was board one day so she was looking up random kingdom hearts things, when she looked up how to enter the game for real. But she was only able to find an entrance to castle oblivion. The next day she went to school, but her friends did not believe her because of her technological skills and her smarts. So when she got home she was still pretty pissed off because no one believed her. So that night at midnight she would go and live in castle oblivion if it was real. So when her computer struck midnight she set up the program and clicked Enter. A bright light shined out from her computer.

" Holy shit this is real" Caitlin said with her jaw wide open.

Now at Castle Oblivion 

"Marly can you came here"! Demyx yelled form the living room on the second floor to the kitchen

"Demyx, I told you a thousand times do not call me that," Marluxia said walking in holding his daisy scythe

"Do you know who this is"

"No I've never seen her before"

"Poke her with your scythe see if she's alive"

"Why?"

"Just trust me"

"Fine" Marluxia said starting to poke her obsessively for five minutes

"Ya, ya I'm up, I'm up," said Caitlin slowly standing up

Caitlin wore black shoes, brown khakis, black long sleeve shirt, and purple finger less gloves.

"What the…"

"Hahaha, you have glasses… and your short" Demyx said pointing at and laughing

"(Twitch, Twitch) I may be short but I can still hurt you"!

" Ha, I'd like hell you can… and who are you"

Caitlin then kicked him in the crotch

"The names Arxen and ha proved you wrong Demyx"  
"How… how do you know my name… … … stalker, stalker ah run, run away" Demyx ran out the room and up the stairs and you can hear a door slam shut

"Wow that was fast"

"Stay here I'll go find Xemnas" Marluxia said walking out the room

So wile Marluxia went and down the endless corridors to find the superior Caitlin…er… Arxen had a seat on the floor against the wall and sat there with a bored look in her eyes. But then Xigbar walked in from another room with empty Vodka bottle in his hand

"Hi Xigbar" Arxen said standing up

"Dude, what the hell, who are you"

"I'm Arxen"

"Hey I'm…"

"I know who you are, oh can I see your guns?"

"Sure" Xigbar said pulling up his sleeve is right arm, reveling various scars on his arm. "Pretty big hu"

"No and I meant your weapon"

"Aw no one ever wants to see these guns"

"I wonder why?"

"Here" Xigbar said summoning one of his guns

"Cool, so how much does it hurt when you get shot with one?"

"How should I know?"

"Well I want to know how much it hurts"

"Your not going to shoot yourself are you?"

"No that's stupid, I'm gong to shot you"

"WHAT, NO!!!" Xigbar said then ran out the room

"Works every time"

"Who are you, and why do you have one of Xigbars' guns?" Saix said walking in.

Arxen jumped up and still had to look up to see eye to eye with the blue haired pointy-eared yellow-eyed person.

"Hi I'm Arxen and Xigbar is a chicken"

"Give me that" Saix said grabbing the gun from Arxen

"You're mean and weird"

"You really don't want to annoy me, right"

"Wrong, I'm bored and you're the only person around"  
"I'll give you five seconds to leave me alone"  
"Five, four, three, two, one"  
"That's it your dead" Saix really pissed off, he dropped the gun, it disappeared and Saix summoned his clamor.  
"Crap, run, run away" Arxen bolted and the chase was on. Arxen ran down the endless corridors to find someone to help her when she realized she lost Saix some where. So she slowed down and sat on the floor to catch her breath.

"Man, I really need to be able to summon a weapon or he's going to kill me"

"D o you always talk to yourself or is this one of these rare occasions"

"AAAAA, don't do that who the do you…"

Arxen jumped up while talking then she saw who she was talking to, it was…

"Xemnas, it's nice to finally meet you"

"Likewise Arxen"  
"You know I would love to finish this conversation but I'm trying to run for my life here"  
"From who?"  
"Well"  
"I'm going to kill you" Saix said running up behind Arxen. She jumped up and Saix and Xemnas collided

"Ow, that had to of hurt"

"Yes it did" Xemnas said getting back up

"I'm going to kill you" Saix said getting up

"Saix go back to staring at the moon, and Arxen welcome to the organization and I hope you enjoy your stay because this is your new home"  
"Ow I will" Arxen said with an evil look in her eyes.


End file.
